Come Back, Please (We're Waiting for You)
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Tachihara dan Gin bertemu pada tanggal 14 Februari. Ada satu saat, di mana Tachihara mengatakan sesuatu, dan Gin membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini sudah ia pendam. / "Kau ... tidak mau kembali?" / #BSRSenseOfValentine


"Mau ke mana, Gin?"

Langkah Gin menuju pintu keluar terhenti. Gadis dalam balutan pakaian kasual itu berbalik, mendapati kakaknya bersandar di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya balik.

"Suatu tempat," Gin menjawab pendek, dengan suara pelannya yang terasa khas.

"Dengan _orang_ _itu_?"

"Hm ..."

Ryuunosuke mangut-mangut. "Begitu ..." ditatapnya adik perempuannya itu, helaan napasnya terdengar berat. "Hati-hati, ya?"

Gin mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu ..."

**~o~**

**Come Back, Please (We're Waiting for You)**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**Entry for #BSRSenseOfValentine**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Yokohama _Center_ dipadati oleh orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan usia. Di antara mereka, di dekat salah satu pilar penyangga, Gin berdiri. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak berbalut pita merah, sementara matanya memandang sekitar–menunggu seseorang.

Orang yang ia tunggu datang tak lama kemudian, terlihat kebingungan tak jauh dari tempat Gin berdiri. Gadis itu diam saja, menunggu orang itu menemukannya dan menghampirinya sendiri nanti. Keputusannya buat diam saja adalah hal tepat, karena tak lama setelahnya, orang itu menoleh, serta merta berlari ke arahnya.

"Gin!"

Gin tidak menjawabnya secar verbal, tatapannya sudah cukup buat menyambut orang itu. Penampilan orang itu masih seperti saat terakhir kali Gin melihatnya–kaus putih berlengan panjang yang salah satu lengannya digulung, dibalut dengan jaket hijau setengah badan, juga plester di hidung yang selalu memberi kesan yang khas. Tachihara Michizou tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dirinya yang biasa Gin kenal.

"Maaf menunggu–astaga, aku lupa buat melihat jam tadi," Tachihara menggaruk tengkuk seraya nyengir.

Alasan pemuda itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. Tachihara sudah maklum–sejak dulu gadis itu memang kelewat pendiam, bukan?

"Kita bisa jalan sekarang, kan?"

"Tunggu ..."

Tachihara menoleh ketika Gin tiba-tiba bicara. Si gadis diam sejenak, menatap Tachihara, lantas menyodorkan kotak di tangannya pada si pemuda. Tachihara mengerjap bingung.

"I-ini ..."

"Untukmu," Gin memotong dengan suara pelan.

Tachihara tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena setelahnya Gin hanya diam. Namun, setelahnya ia mengangguk saja dan tersenyum. "Makasih, ya?" ketiadaan tas atau benda-apapun-yang-bisa-dipakai-buat-membawa-sesuatu membuat Tachihara hanya meletakan kotak pemberian Gin di samping tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas kemudian memegang tangan gadis bermarga Akutagawa di depannya. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan–aku dengar ada cafe yang bagus di dekat sini."

~o~

Cafe yang direkomendasikan Tachihara nampak tidak terlalu ramai. Ada beberapa meja yang kosong, dan Tachihara memilih untuk mengajak Gin duduk di bagian pinggir, dekat jendela yang mengarah ke bagian dalam Yokohama Center yang sedang ramai.

"Selamat siang, _Goshujin-sama_," seorang _waitress_ menghampiri meja mereka seraya menyodoran buku menu. "Mau pesan apa? Kami punya potongan harga untuk menu apapun buat para pasangan yang datang khusus pada hari Valentine ini!"

Tachihara mengernyit. "T-tunggu, kami bukan–"

"Jadi mau pesan apa, _Goshujin-sama_?"

"Ugh," Tachihara kesal karena ucapannya dipotong. Gin di seberangnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Pada akhirnya Tachihara memesan apa yang ia inginkan–sepotong kue tiramisu dan segelas americano. Gin sendiri hanya memesan teh earl grey, ketika Tachihara menawarkan buat memesan makanan juga gadis itu menolak dengan alasan sudah terlanjur makan di rumah sebelum kemari. Maka Tachihara hanya mangut-mangut, dan _waitress_ yang melayani mereka segera pergi.

"Aku baru sadar ini hari Valentine, omong-omong," Tachihara membuka percakapan. Netranya tak sengaja melirik kotak yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Gin, saat itu juga pemuda itu tersentak. "J-jangan-jangan, kau ..."

Gin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tachihara makin salah tingkah.

"B-begitu ..." kotak berbalut pita merah yang ia letakan di pinggir meja itu ia ambil. Tachihara menatao Gin. "Boleh kubuka ... kah?"

Lagi, Gin mengangguk. "Terserahmu ..."

Tachihara terkekeh. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis di depannya, kemudian membuka kotak yang ada ri tangannya. Deretan cokelat susu dengan berbagai toping menyambut mata kala Tachihara membukanya. Wanginya turut menyebar di udara, Tachihara terkesima.

"B-buatanmu?"

Sekali lagi, hanya anggukan yang Tachihara dapat sebagai jawaban. Tachihara tersenyum riang pada Gin, sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih–seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia dapat cokelat di tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine.

"Aku harap kau suka," ucap Gin pelan. "Aku belajar cara membuatnya dari Higuchi–dia bilang rasanya lumayan, kuharap kau juga menyukainya."

"Um!" Tachihara mengangguk. Kotak barusan kembali ditutup, kemudian disimpan lagi di pinggir meja, menempel dengan jendela.

Kue tiramisu dan americano pesanan Tachihara dan teh earl grey pesanan Gin tiba. Keduanya menyeruput minuman masing-masing sejenak, sebelum kembali bercerita tentang macam-macam–yang mana cerita dari Tachihara lebih mendominasi.

~o~

"Ini hari yang damai, kan?"

Ada saat di mana Tachihara tiba-tiba bertanya demikian, sambil menyendok kue tiramisu ke dalam mulut. Gin mengerjap, tak lama kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmm ..."

"Bagaimana dengan Black Lizard?"

Gin diam. Tachihara ikut terdiam sekaligus panik, kala tiba-tiba gadis di depannya itu menundukan kepala.

"T-tunggu, Gin, l-lupakan saja pertanyaanku baru–"

"Kau ... tidak mau kembali?"

Tepat setelah perseteruan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang berafiliasi dengan Port Mafia melawan Hunting Dogs berakhir dengan kemenangan pihak Yokohama, Tachihara menghilang. Pemuda yang ternyata ialah mata-mata asal Hunting Dogs itu tak pernah terlihat lagi dan kontaknya tak bisa dihubungi. Black Lizard kehilangan salah satu personelnya yang berharga, yang jelas berpengaruh pada kinerja mereka selama melaksanakan misi selanjutnya.

Beberapa hari lalu, tanpa sengaja keduanya berpapasan. Ketika Gin mengejar dan hendak mengajaknya bicara, pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan kata 14 Februari, siang, dan Yokohama Center. Gin tak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun mengasumsikannya sebagai ajakan buat kembali bertemu. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di Yokohama Center, tepatnya dalam cafe yang Tachihara rekomendasikan.

Tachihara menghela napas berat. Irisnya menatap Gin dalam-dalam, sementara mulutnya mengukir senyum yang terasa pahit. "Sejak awal ... memang tak seharusnya aku berada di antara kalian semua," ujarnya. "Aku pengkhianat. Aku menipu kalian semua, menyakiti Kakek Hirotsu, nyaris membunuhmu. Aku tidak pantas disebut mafia oleh kalian, aku tidak pantas bersama kalian lagi."

Gin mendongak, lalu menggeleng.

"Kata siapa kamu nggak pantas disebut mafia?" ujarnya. "Bahkan Hirotsu-san masih menyebutmu seorang mafia."

"Dia belum tahu kenyataannya, Gin," sanggah Tachihara lemah. "Aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

"Kau bisa ..." Gin membalas. "Kumohon, kembalilah. Black Lizard rasanya berbeda saat kau tidak ada di antara kami ..."

Kemudian keduanya diam. Canggung. Gin kembali menunduk sambil menatap teh miliknya yang tersisa separuh cangkir. Tachihara diam di tempatnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku ... entahlah," Tachihara mengerang pelan. "Aku ... ingin pulang pada kalian, namun aku masih ragu–aku yakin sudah tidak ada tempat untukku kembali diterima di antara kalian semua."

Gin kembali mendongak. "Masih ada tempat buatmu, Tachihara." Untuk pertama kalinya, Tachihara melihat gadis di depannya ini tersenyum lembut. "Masih, dan selalu tetap ada. Kembalilah, kami menunggumu."

Ada perasaan nyaman membuncah seketika di dada Tachihara. Rasanya ... hangat, sekaligus melegakan, seolah rasa sesak akibat khawatir yang selama ini ia rasakan dan simpan dalam dada lenyap begitu saja. Gin masih menatapnya, dan Tachihara mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu aku, ya?"

**-end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... Apa yang sebenernya saya buat ini, astogeh QwQ /pundung**


End file.
